Rencontres Hasardeuses
by xi chi
Summary: Juste des one shots sans aucune prétention.
1. Surveillance

Titre: Surveillance

Auteur: Xi Chi

Rating: PG

Note 1: Rencontres hasardeuses: pas vraiment de cohérence juste des associations, des idées en l'air qui se promènent librement. Le nombre de mots peut varier

Note 2: Y'a du yaoi mais si l'inspiration me prends, je peux très bien écrire un RyoSaku (enfin... un couple hétéro quoi!)

Note 3: je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions, à toutes les demandes.

Note 4: je prends quelques libertés avec l'anime et le manga

On commence avec un classique!

''Kikumaru-sempai...''

Elle croyait bien faire. Elle avait tort. Si seulement elle savait. Si seulement elles savaient toutes...

''Oui?'' Ah ce sourire gentil, le gentil Eiji-sempai qui fait rire tout le monde avec ses acrobaties.

Elle tend un petit paquet, du tissu enveloppant des cookies. Des cookies délicieux sans doute.

''Est ce que...'' Ah l'habituel bégaiement et timidité l'accompagnant. Eiji-sempai a compris, mais il ne dit rien et se contente de sourire d'une manière encourageante. Elle baisse les yeux, un peu, avant de finalement trouver les mots et de demander:

''Est ce que tu pourrais donnert ça de ma part à Oishi-sempai?''

''Mais oui, mais bien sûr!''

La rapidité et l'enthousiasme de Eiji-sempai auraient provoqué une certaine méfiance chez n'importe qui. Il a pris le paquet de cookies dans la paume de sa main et sourit à la deuxième année qui part à toute allure, cachant son visage rougissant. Ayant attendu que personne ne soit en vue, le poing d'Eiji-sempai commence à se refermer...

''Eiji-sempai!!''

''Momo!''

Juste à temps pour sauver les cookies.


	2. Fukubucho

Titre: Fukubucho (vice capitaine)

Auteur: Xi Chi

Rating: K

Personnages: Hyotei

Warning: aucun

Sommaire: Atobe a choisi son vice capitaine.

Mots: 787

Le Tennis Club de Hyotei fourmillait d'excitation. Autant qu'à l'approche de Noël ou des nationales. Et voir, peut-être plus puisque l'école entière semblait plus que concerné par la décision que le coach et le capitaine allaient prendre.

Qui allait devenir l'estimé vice-capitaine du club de tennis de Hyotei, le numéro 2 du club le plus influent de Hyotei?

Les titulaires, polis et réservés, refusaient de répondre aux questions des autres membres et même à celles des journalistes envoyés par La Gazette de Hyotei.

D'autres écoles étaient assez interressés, et durant quelques tournois ou matchs amicaux, quelques noms circulaient et parmi ceux-là les plus fous: Jiroh ou Kabaji.

Inui, secrètement, avait même calculé pour Seigaku qui pourrait vraisembablement devenir le fukubucho de Hyotei et avait réalisé avec un certain effroi que tenant compte du caractère d'Atobe et de ses données, Kabaji ne constituait pas un choix aussi absurde que cela. Son effroi avait redoublé lorsqu'il avait contacté Renji -en toute amitié bien sûr, contenu des caractères hautement jaloux de leur kouhais respectifs- pour discuter de leurs calculs et qu'ils avaient découvert que leurs calculs faisaient de Kabaji le fukubucho de Hyotei par 34 même si Oshitari était tout de même en tête avec 44.

Atobe semblait s'amuser de toute cette agitation, laissant échapper quelques indices qui les menaient sur la piste d'un titulaire ou d'un autre. Cela changeait selon l'humeur de Atobe.

Néanmoins, à la Gazette de Hyotei, une cellule avait été mise en place, et dans l'édition spéciale publié la veille de l'annonce et rapidement écoulé, des sondages avaient été réalisés ainsi que les propres prédictions des journalistes se fondant sur les indices laissés par Atobe-san qui parlait d'ouverture, de patience, de travail, d'honneur, d'héritage.

Durant ces deux semaines de fou, Hiyoshi n'avait pas mis les pieds au journal, club dont il faisait pourtant parti. Enbu avait une nouvelle fois tiré Hiyoshi d'affaire puisqu'un seul de ses regards, promettant une longue souffrance, avait calmé ses sempais qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions.

Et les sondages et les prévisions réalisées prédisaient la nomination de Oshitari qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec une pointe de satisfaction et de fierté, bien qu'il nie être interressé par cette tâche. ''Je ferai mon travail correctement.'' avait-il déclaré dans les vestiaires au moment où il allait partir.

Atobe avait réuni tout le monde, tout le monde, c'est-à-dire les trois quarts de l'école, les journalistes de la Gazette, les envoyés des autres écoles, les titulaires, les membres du Club.

Debout sur une estrade, un micro à la main, une enveloppe dans l'autre, Ore-sama observait la foule amassée, derrière lui, les titulaires exprimaient divers sentiments; Ohtori attendait patiemment, Jiroh s'était endormi, Mukahi s'apprêtait à féliciter son partenaire, celui-ci tenait un petit papier dans la main, vraisembablement un discours. A côté de lui, Hiyoshi, éternellement stoic, ne bougeait pas.

Shishido était clairement ennuyé, comme d'habitude.

Enfin, le fidèle Kabaji était aux côtés de Ore-sama.

Atobe tapota le micro, ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ce qui fut assez pour faire taire toute la foule.

''ore-sama a décidé, bien qu'il puisse parfaitement gérer le club tout seul, de déléguer une partie de ses fonctions à son vice-capitaine. Le choix fut long et difficile mais Ore-sama a fait le bon choix.''

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et un roulement de tambour provenant des hauts parleurs installés se fit entendre.

''Et le nouveau fukubucho de Hyotei est...''

''Tezuka!!''

Celui qui cria cela se vit offrir un Higuma Otoshi, sorti de nul part, si ce n'est d'un certain tensai qui passait dans le coin, Tiens donc. La foule frémit et se concentra sur Atobe qui faisant perdurer le suspens (Shishido grogna, se retenant de se lever et partir, ce qu'il aurait fait si Ohtori ne le regardait pas avec ce petit sourire qui promettait une récompense pour sa pati-)

''Shishido.''

Oshitari manqua de s'évanouir, Jiroh se réveilla en sursaut pour aller féliciter le grand gagnant, ce que faisait dejà Ohtori. Le grand gagnant clignait des yeux, toujours ébahi par la nouvelle. Hiyoshi, trop heureux de voir Oshitari en état de choc, soutenu par un Gakuto déchiré entre aller féliciter l'un de ses meilleurs amis et consoler son partenaite, alla féliciter son sempai. Même Kabaji laissa tomber sa main lourde sur l'épaule de Shishido.

''Un mot pour la gazette de Hyotei, Shishido-kun?''

Le silence se fit à nouveau et Shishido regarda la foule qui attendait un mot, un discours, quelque chose de modeste ou de brillant. Du coin de l'oeil, il entre aperçut le sourire de Atobe. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, prit une profonde inspiration, un sourire sur les lèvres.

''Geki Daza.''

Alors? Une petite review?


	3. dimanche matin

Titre: Dimanche matin

Auteur: Xi chi

Rating: PG

Personnages: Shishido/?

Mots: 318

Warning; aucun

Sommaire: un dimanche matin chez Shishido.

Disclaimer: Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Les pensées sont en italiques.

Shishido ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Hyotei no Buchou était dans ses bras, profondément endormi. _Endormi alors que c'est son téléphone qui sonne._ Sans aucune hésitation, Shishido décrocha, la voix toujours ensommeillée, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu aux rayons de soleil qui caressaient la pièce.

''Shishido à l'appareil.''

Il dut éloigner le téléphone de son oreille, les cris hystériques d'un première année de Hyotei avait failli lui transpercer le tympan. Il l'interrompit et lui demanda de répéter, ne cachant pas son irritation devant un coup de téléphone à 9h du matin, un dimanche matin, qui plus est, et devant le propriétaire du téléphone _toujours_ profondément endormi. Shishido se retint de le réveiller toutefois, passant ses doigs dans les cheveux éparpillés autour du visage assoupi, écoutant distraitement ce que lui racontait le première année. Il poussa un long soupir et entreprit de calmer le première année.

''Oi, oi, c'est bon, il va arriver. Vous allez commencer par 30 tours de terrain pour les sous titulaires, 15 pour les premières années, avec une série de 50 swings. Les sous-titulaires iront travailler leur service. Buchou arrive et si vous êtes pas en train de vous entrainer...''

Il laissa la menace en suspens avant de raccrocher; puis se recoucha avec lenteur pour ne pas réveiller son petit ami.

''Hey.'' souffla-t-il, à l'oreille du garçon.

''Shishido...''

''Il est 9h04, tu es attendu à l'entrainement des sous titulaires.'' rapella Shishido non sans sourire.

Le capitaine se releva complètement, les cheveux en bataille, l'oeil vitreux. _Ah, si les premières années le voyaient, un mythe s'effondrerait..._

''Shishido-san, tu viens avec moi?''

Choutarou avait ce regard, le regard du chiot qui veut qu'on l'emmène dans une nouvelle famille. Choutarou se mordit une lèvre, la tête penchée légèrement. Shishido leva la tête, poussant un soupir de résignation.

''Tu passes trop de temps avec Kikumaru.''

_Faudra que je demande à Oishi comment il résiste._


	4. Réunion

Titre: Réunion

Auteur: Xi. Chi

Rating: K

Sommaire: Akazawa et ses coéquipiers.

Pairing; rien d'explicite.

Note 1: Les reviews anonymes sont autorisées.

''Mizuki-kun du club de Tennis a encore essayé de recruter Chibayashi!''

Le capitaine du club de Base-ball était furieux, il était grand (moins qu'Akazawa) et s'énervait facilement (encore plus qu'Akazawa). Le problème était, et Akazawa avait longuemment disserté dessus, qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'équipe de base-ball capable de mettre la patience du Buchou de l'équipe de Base-ball à rude épreuve comme Yanagisawa le faisait pour Akazawa. Parce qu'il avait compris que crier et secouer Yanagisawa n'allait pas forcément l'aider à plus vite assimiler cette nouvelle formation de doubles. Au pire, Kisarazu lui envoyait un regard noir et Kaneda lui faisait la tête le reste de l'entrainement. Au mieux, Yanagisawa arretait pendant un quart de seconde avec ses dane et se remettait en place.

Le capitaine du club de Volley prit ensuite la parole. Il commençait toujours par se râcler la gorge et faire un grand sourire à Akazawa alors qu'il allait tenter de justifier pourquoi il harcelait encore Yuta.Oui, car même après que Akazawa lui ait expliqué 30 fois et même plus, le capitaine du club de Volley n'avait toujours pas compris que ce n'était pas parce que Yuta était un Fuji qu'il savait faire un Higuma Otoshi. Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas oublié la cuisante défaite que Seigaku leur avait infligé en partie à cause de Fuji qui s'était immédiatement porté volontaire après avoir appris que le match se déroulait à St Rudolph, selon le capitaine de l'équipe de Volley de Seigaku. La vérité était que Seigaku avait expédié le macth et Fuji avait pensé le reste de l'après-midi à les observer s'entrainer, au plus grand déplaisir de Mizuki. En voyant la tête de Yuta, Akazawa avait appris que lui aussi, il pouvait ressentir de la compassion.

Puis vint la présidente du Club Mode qui déposa une nouvelle réclamation pour le bandeau rouge de Atsushi. Non pas que Akazawa aimait particulièrement utiliser le prénom de ses joueurs mais Atsushi insistait parce que ça le différenciait encore plus de son frère. Donc revenons à notre présidente du club mode qui bien qu'insistant que le rouge était très en vogue cette saison,affirmait avec convition que ce bandeau jurait atrocement avec leurs uniformes et jetait la honte sur tout St Rudolph, ce bandeau constituait un crime, une ignominie qui ne pouvait être plus tolérée. Akazawa pensa qu'elle l'avait bien toléré pendant les 3 premiers mois et qu'elle pouvait donc le tolérer pendant encore quelques mois.

Enfin, le président du Club photo se leva, il parlait rarement et préférait ne pas participer aux débats enragés sur le prix de la tarte à la cacahouète au self, ou encore sur les tours de ménages de la classe de 3-D qui était devenu une véritable affaire d'état. Et pour cela, Akazawa se méfiait de lui.

''Je souhaiterais que Kaneda-kun rejoigne définitivement le club de photographie. Il est clair que le club de tennis prend trop de son temps et que...''

Mizuki avait eu beau lui montrer la ruse, Yanagisawa entrainé sa patience, Kaneda et Yuta mettre un peu de gentillesse et de respect dans sa tête, Akazawa décida que, pour ce problème, il n'y avait nul besoin de calme et de compréhension.

Un peu plus tard...

''Sempai! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'énerver?''

Se retenant de sourire, Akazawa pensa que en plus de n'avoir plus que 31 dents, le président du club Photo n'avait pas non plus Kaneda en train de lui masser les épaules pour le faire destresser.

Reviews? Edit et merci à toi Llily.B


	5. Envie de Brioche?

Titre: Envie de Brioche?

Auteur: Xi Chi

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas.

Sommaire: Pensées de Marui à 1 heure du matin dans la cuisine.

Marui ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer puis de la rouvrir.Horm is l'incessant mouvement de sa bouche exprimant sa surprise, Marui était pétrifié, incapable de bouger de son embarrassante position sur la table de la cuisine de Sanada. Avec Jackal en train de l'embrasser. Marui aurait bien voulu embrasser Jackal une dernière fois avant de mourir, probablement éxécuté par Sanada. Qui allait lui trancher la tête. Avec son épée favorite qui pourrait couper les gateaux de Marui sans problème. Marui allait mourir, décapité. Non, guillotiné. Comme Marie-Antoinette. Ah, une envie de brioche. Marui aurait voulu manger de la brioche avant de mourir.

Jackal était déchiré entre partir en courant et ainsi laisser Marui à un sort terrible ou bien s'éloigner de Marui et présenter sa joue pour ce qui serait la plus mémorable punition de toute l'histoire de RikkaiDai. Marui avait cette expression sur le visage, l'expression qu'il avait lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose de particulièrement appétissant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Ce salaud pensait à de la bouffe alors qu'ils allaient sans doute mourir! Argh! Sur le coup, Jackal l'aurait bien laissé Marui! Malheureusement, Sanada se tenait comme un mur devant la seule sortie.

Sanada réprima l'envie soudaine de massacrer la paire de double 2. Il avait dit: rien de visible. Allez même faire ça dans le jardin. Mais rien de visible. Non, il fallait qu'ils le fassent, en plein milieu de la nuit, dans sa cuisine, avec 34 de probabilités que son frère entende ou voie quelque chose.

Renji n'avait sûrement pas pris en compte la stupidité de Marui et de Jackal. Même Akaya ne ferait pas des conneries de ce genre. Il en faisait d'autres.

''Le sang ne disparaît jamais.'' lui lacha Marui, se cachant derrière Jackal

_Idiot._ Jackal n'était en rien un obstacle pour Sanada. En fait, Sanada prendrait Marui pour taper sur Jackal. Ou l'inverse.

''S-Sanada?''

''65O tours de terrain lundi à l'entrainement.'' fut la seule réponse de Sanada qui partit se recoucher

Oui, dans la jolie cuisine, bien entretenue par sa mère, du rouge ferait vraiment tâche.


	6. Duel

Titre: Duel

Rating: PG parce qu'il y a un mot vilain

Disclaimer; Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas.

Sommaire: petite scène nocturne durant le Senbatsu Camp.

''Va chercher Shishido!'' C'était le ton impérieux, le ton Atobe-esque par excellence, qui ne souffrait aucune rébellion. Résigné à son sort de messager infortuné, Oshitari s'éxécuta et tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre par Hanamura, alla frapper doucement à la porte de Shishido et de Ohtori. 3 coups suffirent, le spécialiste de la vitesse avait le sommeil léger. Il ouvrit la porte, pas content d'être réveillé à minuit après une journée d'entrainement. Néanmoins, et en dépit de son regard furibond, Oshitari savait que Shishido n'éleverait pas la voix pour ne pas réveiller Choutarou.

''Atobe a besoin de toi.''

Shishido leva un sourcil, interrogateur, et devinant que Oshitari ne plaisantait pas, sortit après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Choutarou.

''Qu'est ce qu'il me veut?''

Au même instant, Oshitari poussa Shishido dans la salle de repos, tout le monde se détournant de l'écran lumineux. Voyant tout d'abord les quelques spectateurs qu'étaient Fuji, Kamio, Yanagi, Inui, Sengoku puis Sanada d'un côté, Atobe lui faisant face et Kirihara assis par terre, tenant une manette de PS2 dans les mains, Shishido comprit la teneur de la situation.

''Pas moyen que ..;'' commença-t-il à dire, se reculant jusqu'à buter dans Kabaji.

Atobe, d'un geste du menton désigna la place à côté de Kirihara, apparemment tiré de son sommeil, sûrement par son vice-capitaine. Tandis que Sanada et Atobe avaient plus ou moins recommencé à se défier mutuellement, Shishido et Kirihara échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

''RikkaiDai ne perd jamais.''

''Prouve ta valeur, Shishido, il en va de l'honneur de Hyotei.''

Alors que Shishido allait gentiment répliquer à Atobe d'aller se faire foutre et que Kirihara maudissait mentalement son vice-capitaine avec un regard qui promettait beaucoup d'indiscipline pour les prochains entrainements, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette aux courbes féminines fit entendre sa voix:

''Je croyais que le couvre feu était à 22h30, messieurs...''

Les Reviews sont bienvenues.


	7. Finalement indispensable

Titre: finalement indispensable

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas

Note: plus plus court que d'habitude.

Yukimura était fier de lui. Sanada était plus que présentable; incroyable de voir qu'un jean et un simple t-shirt noir suffisaient à le rendre bien plus attirant. Minus son horrible casquette bien sûr.

Pas question que Genichirou ne rencontre ses amis habillé comme un crétin. Yukimura leur avait tellement parlé de lui que s'ils voyaient Sanada débarquer, vêtu comme un plouc, ils ne manqueraient pas de faire quelques savoureuses réflexions. Et la réputation de Yukimura en souffrirait.

Sanada paya les articles puis sortit, Yukimura bientôt sur ses talons. Sans même un regard ou un seul mot échangé entre eux deux, Yukimura glissa sa main dans celle de Sanada, rassuré de sentir d'autres doigts entourer les siens.

''T'as vu comme il est super mignon?''dit une fille à sa copine qui se mit à glousser

Le sourire de Yukimura se crispa, imperceptiblement. D'autres filles se retournaient à leur passage, certaines allaient même jusqu'à sourire à Genichirou.

Yukimura fit violemment demi-tour, embarquant un Sanada plus que surpris avec lui.

''S-Seichi?''

''On va t'acheter une nouvelle casquette.''


	8. Du pur hasard

Titre: Du Pur hasard

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis ne m'appartient pas

Rencontrer Sanada dans une jardinerie tenait du pur hasard. Un hasard étrange, et qui, sans être déplaisant, n'était pas des plus agréables. Parce que Sanada n'était pas quelqu'un d'agréable. Sanada était aux pieds de Yukimura, et c'en était ridicule.

Apercevoir Tezuka au détour d'une allée puis remarquer que Tezuka l'avait aussi aperçu n'allait pas améliorer la journée de Sanada. Tezuka arborrait toujours son air placide et il ne cachait même pas son complexe de supériorité.

Les deux rivaux s'observèrent attentivement, chacun portant les achats de son cher et tendre.

Avant même d'ouvrir un bouche, une conversation purement visuelle s'institua entre les deux.

C'était à celui qui lâcherait le premier, quitte à ignorer leurs kouhais.

''Oi, Fukubuchou, t'as dit qu'on pouvait aller au magasin de jeux vidéos!''

Voyant que ses plaintes ne provoquaient aucune réaction de son Fukubuchou, il entreprit d'attirer son attention en secouant sa main. Sans regarder Kirihara pour autant, Sanada émit un léger sifflement, signe de son agacement face à l'insistance de son kouhai.

Tezuka,de son côté, sentait la main d'Echizen qui secouait sa manche en lui rapellant que Tezuka lui avait promis un match s'il consentait à faire le porteur pour les courses de Fuji. Tezuka faillit rectifier que c'était ce que Fuji lui avait promis.

''Genichiroh, je te cherche depuis toute à l'heure...''

''Regarde Kunimitsu, je cherche ses cacti depuis 2 mois...''

Au même instant, Yukimura et Fuji sortirent de rayons différents.

''Fuji-kun.''

''Yukimura-kun.''

Arborrant les mêmes sourires polis, ils se saluèrent d'un signe de la tête, chacun ayant dejà attrapé le bras de son cher et tendre, le tirant dans la direction opposée, pour finalement déclarer, le sourire poli toujours accroché aux lèvres mais les machoires serrées:

''Je le déteste.''


	9. Physique et déception

Titre: Physique et déception

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis ne m'appartient pas

La balle alla s'écraser contre le mur, laissant une marque distincte. Ce n'était sans doute pas assez pour Atobe qui fronça les sourcils et frappa encore plus fort le boulet de canon qui revenait vers lui.

''Est ce qu'Atobe sait qu'il ne peut pas gagner contre le mur?'' demanda Shishido, mi exaspéré mi résigné.

''Sempai! La déception de Atobe-buchou est compréhensible...''

''Dis donc, Choutarou tu vas pas lui trouver des excuses non plus!'' s'irrita Mukahi

''Mais...''

Ohtori fut interrompu par le bruit de la balle se fracassant contre le mur.

''Il fait une crise parce qu'il a pas eu la meilleure note en grec, Ohtori. C'est quand même pas la fin du monde.'' reprit Mukahi

''S'il continue à taper comme ça, il va finir par faire un trou dans le mur.'' lâcha Oshitari

''C'est sans doute ce qu'il cherche.''ajouta Shishido

''Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il est aussi nul en physique qu'il l'est en Grec;...''

''35 tours bande de feignants!!!''

Note: A votre avis, qui a dit la petite remarque finale?


	10. Données

Titre: Données

Rating: K

Note: Italique= Prise de note de Renji notez la précison XD

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis ne m'appartient pas.

Buchou était de sale humeur, de méchante humeur, de celle qui donnait l'envie de s'enfuir loin de Rikkaidai, de Kanagawa et même du Japon entier, une de celle qui faisait frémir Akaya et ouvrir les yeux à Yanagi-sempai, celle que Marui-sempai avait évalué sur l'échelle ''Colère de Buchou'' allant de 0 à 10 comme atteignant le 8.80 (le 9 étant réservé au tennis bien sûr.): La susnommée ''Crise de jalousie''. Envers qui? Atobe Keigo bien sûr. Depuis le camp d'entrainement et la rencontre amicale contre les Américains, un certain nombre de ragots avaient circulés, la plupart prêtant aux deux rivaux une relation qui allait bien au delà de leur habituelle hostilité. Sanada-fukubuchou avait nié toute implication mais discuter avec Yukimura-buchou était comme essayer de noyer un poisson dans l'eau. Même Echizen Ryoma était plus réceptif que Buchou en mode jaloux.

''Yukimura....''

''Ne m'appelle pas Yukimura!! Parce que je parie que lui tu l'apelles Keigo!!''

Quelqu'un se tourna vers Nioh-sempai, qui se reculait soigneusement de la porte parce que même s'il était 8h du soir, qu'ils étaient exténués par l'entrainement gruellesque de Yukimura, aucun n'envisageait la possibilité d'entrer et d'interrompre la crise.

''Je l'appelle Atobe.''

''Comme tu m'appelles Yukimura et pourtant je suis ton petit ami!!''

''Seichi.''

Quelqu'un se mit à écrire, c'était Yanagi-sempai. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sorti un de ses fameux cahiers et en plissant les yeux, ils pouvaient lire les quelques kanjis griffonnés en guise de titre: File 004. C'était une des stratégie anti Akaya, puisqu'Akaya s'éloignait plus ou moins de tout ce qui était écrit en anglais. Et si par malheur (pour Yanagi-sempai bien sûr), Akaya était vraiment curieux ou voulait embêter Yanagi-sempai et ouvrait le cahier, il se retrouvait face à des données totalement rédigées en anglais si bien qu'Akaya partait en courant, en jurant d'avoir sa vengeance.

_20h07: Geni a cessé toute tentative de raisonnement. Temps de résistance qui a baissé de 3%. _

_Cause: fatigue?_

_20h09: Akaya commence à perdre patience. Chance d'entrer dans les vestiaires: 56%_

_20h10: Bon réflexe de Jackal. A donné une barre chocolaté -emprunté à Marui- à Akaya pour le faire patienter. Revoir le data de Jackal._

_20h16: Seichii est entré dans la phase autoritaire ou ''Interdiction de regarder Atobe, c'est un ordre de ton Capitaine.'' Résolution du conflit: 74% au vu des dernières crises de jalousie_

_2018: retournement de situation, Geni qui répond -je cite- à Seichi: ''que ça n'a rien à voir.''_

_20h19: Yagyuu demande la probabilité de rupture entre eux deux: réponse: 4%_

_20h23: Yukimura a fini la liste des faiblesses du tennis de Sanada. Usant du fameux ''tant que ton tennis sera aussi terrible, tu seras bien obligé de m'écouter.''_

_20h25: Enfin, ils abordent le problème; le doujinshi que l'on a envoyé à Yukimura._

''C'est totalement infondé!! Ce sont les divaguations d'une fille qui a dû lire trop de mangas...''

_Temps de pause, Gen a réussi une percée?_

Yukimura, je te jure que si je trouve celle ou celui qui a osé associer mon nom avec un autre que le tien, il passera un sale quart d'heure.''

_20h27: pas de vaines promesses avec Seichi, Geni._

''Et si c'est Atobe qui me l'a envoyé?''

''Je réglerai mes comptes avec lui.''

_20h27: bon choix de réponse Geni même si les possibilités qu'Atobe ait envoyé ce doujinshi sont de 0%. Jusqu'à 20H 33: réconciliation, ne pas entrer dans le vestiaire._

_20h31: Akaya entre dans le vestiaire._

_20h31, 13 secondes; ''Tout le monde, 30 tours de terrain.'' dixit Sanada qui n'avait pas fini de se réconcilier._

_20h31, 29 secondes: Dis Yanagi-sempai, tu peux pas trouver celui qui a envoyé ce doujin, fukubuchou l'explose et Buchou est content et plus de disputes.'' réponse: je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Akaya._

_Note pour soi: Envoyer le prochain doujin depuis un district près de Seigaku. Suggestion: demander l' aide de Sadaharu et partager les données récoltées?_

XD Renji est diabolique!! Tout pour le data!! Une petite review, c'est toujours sympa, surtout depuis que les anonymes peuvent participer.


End file.
